The only good thing about Valentine's Day is the chocolate
by PSI Lucas
Summary: When Claus receives chocolates and a Valentine's Day card, he is only intrigued by the chocolate. He hates Valentine's Day and he thinks it should be banned. But who sent the gifts? Will they be able to show Claus how special love really is? Will Claus finally fall in love? Rated K /T for future references. I'll try my hardest not to make this become an M!
1. Mm, Chocolate

''Claus! Lucas! Get Up! I've told you one billion times, already!'' A stern voice raised from the bottom of the stairs and called up to two half-asleep boys. ''I won't be happy if I have to come up there and tell you, again!''

The boy's didn't show any sort of bother towards this threat. They just turned on their sides simultaneously and groaned in unison.

''Honey, threatening them isn't going get them up.'' A gentle hand placed itself on a very angry male's shoulder. ''But, I know what will...'' The owner of the very feminine hand whispered into her husband's eat before clearing her throat. ''Boys! Breakfast is ready! I made omelettes!''

Suddenly and successfully, two duvets went flying across the bedroom and two young boys emerged from the comfort of their beds. The sound of two pairs of feet was heard running across the landing and into the bathroom where the boys quickly washed their faces, brushed their teeth and gargled water.

''See, what did I tell you, Flint?'' A very smug female grinned at her husband and made her way into the kitchen to dish up her family's breakfast.

''Yeah, yeah. Keep bragging, Hinawa...'' Flint rolled his eyes and followed his cheerful wife to retrieve his well-cooked full English breakfast.

''Move it, Lucas!'' A speeding ginger boy pushed his way past his slightly slower brother and pounded down the stairs, taking two at a time.

''Claus! Quit shoving!'' A cautious blonde boy carefully yet quickly made his way down the same stairs but at a sensible rate.

''Good morning, glad to finally see you!'' Hinawa beamed at her panting children as they approached the kitchen doorway.

''Morning, mom.'' Both of the boys smiled and sat down at the table in their usual seats, opposite eachother.

''Had a nice sleep?'' She questioned as she served two omelettes on each of their plates.

''Yeah, it was great.'' Claus answered, mouth already full of his breakfast.

''Claus, you're spitting omelette everywhere! Urgh! Stop speaking with your mouth full!'' Lucas complained in disgust as he flicked a small piece of chewed up omelette from the table and onto the kitchen floor. He shook his head at his brother before turning to his mother who was awaiting his response. ''Yeah, I had a nice sleep, mom.'' He smiled.

''That's good, then.'' Hinawa nodded her head once before picking up her cup of tea from a nearby counter.

After that, an awkward silence pierced the air with the exception of Claus annoyingly and loudly chopsing on his omelette in an ill-mannered way.

Hinawa suddenly perked up and pushed her cup forward in front of her slightly. ''Have you seen what day it is?''

Everyone at the table raised an eyebrow and looked up from their meals to look at Hinawa.

''Are you being serious? You don't know what day it is?'' The female asked in disbelief.

''...Saturday?'' Claus shrugged carelessly.

''It's Valentine's Day!'' Hinawa grinned. ''Really? Why should I care?'' Claus smirked. ''I couldn't care less about a day where gross couples get all loved up and constantly exchange saliva.''

''Claus, stop being rude. Valentine's Day is a beautiful day! It's my favourite excluding Christmas!'' Hinawa cooed at the thought of flowers, cards, teddy bears, cuddles and kisses.

''My favourite is Easter Day because of all of the chocolate...'' Claus stated.

''Easter isn't all about the cho-'' Hinawa attempted to explain the true meaning of Easter when Flint interrupted.

''You know what? I think I might go for a little walk to burn these -umm.. Calories off.'' He gave his full stomach a little pat and got up from his seat.

''Dad...'' Lucas raised an eyebrow.

''Yes, son?'' Flint gave a nervous smile.

''You forgot that it was Valentine's Day and you didn't get mu-''

''GOTTA DASH!'' With that, Flint grabbed his coat and his cowboy hat and ran through the hall and out of the front door.

Hinawa sighed.

''If it was up to me, I'd ban Valentine's Day.'' Claus continued as he took a mighty bite out of his omelette which he had skilfully stabbed with his fork and balanced it on top of the spikes. ''It's completely and utterly boring.''

''Then I guess you won't want these.'' Hinawa shrugged as she lifted a fairly large box of chocolates and a bright red envelope that she had kept on the spare chair next to her and tucked under table.

''OHMYGODCHOCOLATEGIVEIT!'' Claus threw his fork and omelette onto his plate and desperately reached out for the chocolates.

''Nope! You don't like Valentine's Day... I might aswell just put them in the bin!'' By now, Hinawa had a grin on her face and was enjoying teasing her son.

''PLEASE, MUM! NO!'' Claus begged and pleaded.

''No, mum! Just give them to me!'' Lucas smirked and held out his hands.

''NO! DEFINITLEY DON'T!'' Claus lightly slapped his brother's face and got up from his seat to where his mother was now standing and hovering the chocolates over the bin.

''Say you take it back and Valentine's Day is a wonderful day.'' Hinawa smirked gleefully.

''ITAKEITBACKANDVALENTINESDAYISAWONDERFULDAYYYY!'' Claus yelled as Hinawa and Lucas laughed their butts off.

''Alright, here you go.'' Hinawa handed the chocolates over to her son. ''But don't eat them all at once and don't forget to read this.'' She placed the red envelope on top of the chocolates and lightly pinched Claus's cheek.

''Yeah, yeah. Whatevs.'' Claus breathed out and ran back over to the table, took one last bite from his omelette and began to take for the stairs to his bedroom.

Hinawa shook her head and started to gather the plates. ''Go on, Lucas. Go and have some of the chocolates. Claus won't eat them all.''

''I doubt that.'' Lucas laughed.

''Tell him that I said he has to be a good brother and share.'' Hinawa smiled.

''Alright...'' Lucas shrugged. ''If he doesn't share, I'll just tackle him.''

''Good idea, hun.''

Lucas turned to his mother and gave her a loving hug. ''Happy Valentine's Day, Mum. And thanks for the lovely breakfast. Best omelettes ever as always.'' Lucas grinned.

''Thank you, Lucas.'' Hinawa stared at her son in awe before ruffling his hair. ''Go on, before Claus literally DOES eat them all.'' She laughed and pushed Lucas forward slightly.

''Kay, mum. Bye!'' Lucas nodded once before running up the stairs to join Claus.


	2. Read the letter, Claus!

By the time Lucas had gotten up the stairs and entered his shared bedroom, Claus had already scoffed a quarter of the box of chocolates that he had received.

''Hi, Luke.'' The ginger haired boy glanced up from his chocolate and looked at his brother.

''You have chocolate all over your face.'' Lucas sniggered as he walked over to where Claus was sitting and plopped himself down next to him.

''Who cares, man? This is some _good _chocolate.'' Claus emphasised on the word 'good' and stuffed another two into his already full mouth. ''You can have some if you want.'' He generously offered.

''Wow, it's rare for you to offer me nice stuff.'' Lucas smiled.

Claus swallowed the chewed up sweetness in his mouth before clearing his throat. ''Yeah, well hurry up before I change my mind.''

Lucas smirked again before reaching for the chocolate and putting some into his mouth.

''Delicious, right?'' Claus grinned.

''Agreed.'' Lucas nodded before averting his eyes to the red envelope that had been carelessly thrown to the side. ''Aren't you curious about who sent you this stuff?''

Claus followed Lucas's gaze to the envelope before shrugging. ''Nope.'' He filled his mouth with another chocolate.

''Are you sure you're not even a teeny bit curious?'' Lucas made a small gap between two of his fingers to accentuate the 'tininess'.

''Not even a little bit.'' Claus confirmed.

Lucas slowly nodded before drifting his eyes away from the envelope. Claus might not be curious, but he certainly was! Why, if it wouldn't be classed as nosey, he'd have ripped that thing open by now!

Claus pulled open his bed drawer and retrieved a comic. ''I love this comic. It's _so_ funny.'' He smirked as he opened the comic from the middle.

''Yeah, Dad has one of them in the draw downstairs. It's the newest one.'' Lucas recalled.

''What? Seriously! Do you think he'd let m- Oh, I don't care if he wouldn't let me anyway, I'm going to go and read it!'' Claus exclaimed as he threw his own comic book onto his bed and stood up, sharply.

''Oh. Have fun.'' Lucas giggled.

''Don't worry. I will.'' With that, Claus ran out of the bedroom, taking his chocolates with him.

''Well, that escalated quickly.'' Lucas muttered to himself. He got up and sat on the edge of Claus's bed. ''I haven't read a comic, before.'' He took the comic into his hands and opened it to the front page. ''It doesn't even look that interesting.'' He closed it again before letting out a small sigh. ''I know what I _would_ find interesting, though.'' He narrowed his eyes so that the red envelope was in his sight. He cautiously slipped off his brother's bed. ''I couldn't… Could I?'' He slowly lifted a hand and placed it onto the envelope. ''If Claus found out, he'd kill me…'' He ran his finger along the sealed opening. Curiosity overtook his mind as all sorts of possibilities began to swarm his thoughts. Maybe it's from, Paula? Or Ana? Lucas trembled with anticipation. He _had_ to find out who it was from.

**RRRRIP**

Lucas excitedly threw the remainders of the red envelope aside and clutched the card in his hand. The card was a pretty, baby blue colour with an adorable white teddy on the front. Above the teddy read '_BE MINE' _Lucas stared at the card in awe before snapping out of his trance. ''I can't believe I'm doing this.'' He slipped his index finger inside the card and began to open it, slowly.

''HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' A voice projected from the doorway.

Lucas jumped and quickly held the card behind his back. ''N-nothing, Claus!'' He grinned sheepishly.

''You're reading my card, aren't you?'' Claus sneered. ''I can't go for five seconds without you going through my stuff?'' He approached his brother and stood, towering over him.

''I-I'm sorry I just got, I got curious!'' Lucas stuttered in fear.

Claus gave a noxious scowl. ''Yeah?'' He bent over to position his mouth next to Lucas's ear. ''Well, curiosity killed the cat.''

Lucas yelped as Claus snatched the card from his grip. ''D-do you hate me now?'' He shakily asked.

Claus suddenly burst into laughter. ''No way! I would have done the same!''

Lucas sat there, looking baffled. ''You mean… you don't care?''

''Heck, do I care!'' Claus grinned. ''It's just a stupid card!''

''So, can we read it now?'' Lucas perked up.

Claus pursed his lips and glanced at the white teddy on the card. ''Yeah sure, whatever.''

Lucas proceeded to grab the card back and open it at the speed of light. He read the text before giving a disappointed sigh.

''What?'' Claus raised an eyebrow.

''It doesn't say who it's from.'' Lucas replied.

Claus shrugged. ''Like I said, I don't care.''

''So you don't want to know what it says?''

''Not really, no.''

''You're not even the slightest bit curious?''

''Nah.''

''Are you sure?''

''Positive.''

''Ah, I'll just put it in the bin then.''

''Go ahead.''

''GOD DAMMIT, CLAUS! READ THE CARD!'' Lucas yelled, startling Claus _and_ himself in the process.

''Woah. Calm down, Lucas…'' Claus widened his eyes.

''Please, read it? It's really sweet…''

''FINE. WHATEVER.'' Claus growled as he took the card from Lucas and scanned the writing.

**_Dear, Claus._**

**_Every time I see you my stomach turns around,_**

**_I go weak at my knees and fall to the ground, _**

**_I want nothing more than to hold your hand,_**

**_Please, Claus, tell me that you understand._**

**_I love you more than life itself,_**

**_I would instantly choose you over wealth,_**

**_Don't freak out and cause my heart a huge whack,_**

**_Just tell me Claus, that you love me back. _**

**_Happy Valentine's Day, Claus._**

**_Love from, Your secret admirer._**

Claus finished the last sentence and sent the card flying across the room. ''That's VILE!'' He began to make loud, gagging noises.

''That's horrible, Claus! Whoever sent this card went through a lot to write you something really sweet! You should appreciate it, not be childish about it!'' Lucas sternly told his immature brother.

''I didn't ask for a soppy poem, did I? I hate poems!'' Claus spat.

''But you liked the chocolate, so they must be doing _something_ right!'' Lucas reasoned as he gestured to the chocolate that was smeared over Claus's face.

''Mm, well… If they send me more chocolate then I'll consider reading their gross poems without any immature remarks, okay?''

Lucas rolled his eyes. ''You're lucky that somebody has took the time to do something nice for you, Claus.''

Claus shrugged. ''Well it's not like I can thank them… They didn't even sign their name!''

''Obviously they knew you'd react like this and make fun of them.''

''I'd still thank them for the chocolate, I guess.''

''Then let's go on an investigation and find out who sent them!'' Lucas grinned in excitement as he imagined himself as an undercover detective.

Claus narrowed his green eyes. ''Seriously?''

''YEAH!'' Lucas stood up and brushed himself down. ''We don't have School until Monday, but we could browse Onett and ask if anyone saw someone post something through our letterbox?''

''Can't you just go? I can't be bothered.'' Claus lazily slouched.

''Please, Claus!'' Lucas pouted. ''This will be really fun! And who knows? Maybe you'll end up liking the person who sent the stuff?''

Claus grimaced. ''I don't like anyone and I never will. Love is disgusting.''

Lucas gave a small, amused smile. ''We'll see about that.''

Claus looked uneasy.

''Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!'' With that, Lucas grabbed onto Claus's shirt and pulled him up to begin their mission to find out who sent the Valentine's Day gifts.

**A/N: I'm sorry if this seemed a little rushed… I wanted to quickly get to the 'investigation' part because that's where the story really starts.**

**Who will be accused of sending the stuff? Will anybody have seen the admirer post it? Who will frame who? Will anybody be willing to help with the mystery? Was it a female or male who sent the gifts?**

**Who do YOU think sent them?**

**I appreciate reviews and the more I get, the more I will feel like continuing this fanfic.**

**P.S. I apologise for my AWFUL poem… I'm no Shakespeare.**

**Remember that I also take requests for any pairing, plot or rating. I'll do oneshots and chapters. I only do requests that are to do with Earthbound. **

**If you want to make a request, send me a PM. To make it easier, you can format it like this example:**

_**PAIRING: LUCAS/NESS**_

_**PLOT: LUCAS MOVES TO A NEW SCHOOL, FALLS IN LOVE WITH NESS, GETS BULLIED BY NINTEN, FALLS OUT WITH CLAUS ETC...**_

_**RATING: K**_

_**LENGTH: CHAPTERS**_

_**Also include all of the characters that you want to be included AND their role, in the plot.**_


	3. Is it Paula?

Outside, the morning was warm. Only a few fluffy, white clouds were spotting the clear, blue sky. The air smelt fresh, clean and un-polluted. The streets were full with children playing, laughing, teasing, smiling, running and overall just being children. It was a typical day in Onett.

Claus and Lucas took a look around at all of the faces. There were so many possibilities of who could have sent the gifts. Where would they start? Even if they didn't find who sent them, today...It would be nice to at least gather some clues of who it was.

Lucas squinted his eyes at a certain school friend before nudging his fidgeting brother.

''What?'' Claus complained.

''What about her?'' Lucas lifted his index finger and pointed at a cute, blonde girl with sparkling, blue eyes. She was sitting cross-legged on the pavement as she coloured in a page from a blank book. She had several colouring crayons on her lap that were kept there by her pink, frilly dress. ''We have to start somewhere. Maybe she knows something? Or maybe... It WAS her!''

Claus tilted his head at the girl. ''Paula? But me and her hardly ever talk.''

''You don't have to talk to somebody to have a secret crush on them, Claus!'' Lucas threw his arms in the air. ''Why do you think that she's a secret admirer?''

Claus considered Lucas's point before passing it as valid. ''You're right. But, there's only one way to find out.''

Lucas curiously raised an eyebrow. ''What?''

''Duh, we ask her.'' Lucas's ginger-haired brother sniggered as he stated the obvious.

''Oh, right. Of course.'' Lucas nodded. ''Let's go, then!'' He began to approach the girl.

Claus hesitated.

''Claus? Are you coming?'' Lucas turned to face his brother as he noticed he wasn't following him.

The ginger boy pursed his lips.

''Claus, you're not nervous are you?'' Lucas smiled at the rarity of the situation.

Claus looked up at his brother with an expression which displayed disbelief. ''NO WAY!''

''Then come on!'' Lucas gestured Claus to join him.

Claus shuffled a little before sighing and walking alongside his brother.

They crossed the small road that separated them from Paula and walked a few paces to get to where she was sat. Eventually, they were stood behind her.

Lucas looked over at Claus and expected him to start the conversation.

Claus looked over at Lucas and expected the opposite.

Both of them were muttering and making wild hand gestures, indicating for each other to hurry up and say something before it got incredibly awkward.

Paula caught a glimpse of the boys from the corner of her eye. She put down her violet crayon and looked up at them, confused and paranoid.

Lucas noticed her looking and stopped muttering to Claus. He put his arms behind his back and sheepishly smiled. Claus, on the other hand, didn't notice and continued with his speech. ''-you're the one who wanted to do this so you go first!''

''Can I help you?'' Paula raised an eyebrow before standing up and wiping her dress down.

Claus immediately stopped speaking and straightened his stance.

''Umm, yes... Actually you can.'' Lucas eventually replied.

Paula smiled her heart-warming smile. ''Well, what can I help you with?''

Lucas narrowed his eyes at Claus.

Claus remained quiet.

Lucas sighed at Claus's effortless approach to the 'investigation'. ''Basically, you know how it's Valentine's Day today?''

Paula suddenly beamed. ''Yes?''

''Claus got a card and some chocolates through the mail and we were wondering if-'' Lucas explained.

''-If you knew who sent them?'' Claus interrupted. He didn't want Lucas to just plain out ask her if she'd sent them... That would just be completely embarrassing.

Paula placed a thoughtful finger on her chin and tapped. ''Hmm, I don't think so.'' She thought hard. ''I haven't seen anyone carrying chocolates, but I DO know that Ness was carrying a red envelope, today!''

Lucas's eyes sparkled as a huge grin spread across his face.

Claus narrowed his eyes. ''Lucas, I know what you're thinking.'' He began. ''But Ness is a boy. I doubt it was him.''

Lucas gasped. ''So what if he's a boy!''

Paula giggled.

''Are you sure that it was, Ness?'' Claus turned to Paula.

''I'm positive. His stunning, violet eyes were glistening in the sunshine as he walked past me!'' She clasped her hands together and held them to her cheek before dreamily sighing.

Claus smirked.

''Well, if it wasn't you, Paula...'' Lucas mentally crossed her name out. ''Then we better go and check with Ness.'' He turned to Claus for approval.

Claus shook his head. ''No way.''

Lucas groaned. ''Why not?!''

''Because I know it won't be him! He's as straight as a ruler!''

''That's what you think.'' Lucas grinned. ''It's not a certainty.''

''Um, I'm pretty sure it is.'' Claus apathetically opinionated.

''Look, we're asking him and that's that.'' The blonde boy sternly stomped a foot.

''You can't tell me wh-'' Claus furiously growled. The investigation had only just started and already he was becoming embarrassed.

Lucas caught Claus off-guard as he clenched his hand and dragged him away from Paula to find their second suspect.

Paula cheerfully waved them goodbye before sitting back down to continue colouring in her drawing of Ness and her kissing.

''At least we've gotten somewhere.'' Lucas smiled. ''The investigation is coming to a start. We've already crossed someone out AND got a new suspect.''

Claus grimaced. ''Yeah... But our suspect is a boy.''

''SO WHAT?!'' Lucas gave his brother a gentle punch to the arm.

Claus ignored him before hanging his head.

''Look, let's just focus on finding Ness, okay?'' Lucas asked.

Claus didn't respond.

''Claus?'' Lucas tried again.

Still no response.

''Claus, are you ignoring me?'' Lucas pouted.

Still nothing.

''Fine. If you're going to ignore me... I'll do this myself and I'll ask EVERYONE if they sent them. Straight out.'' Lucas smugly smiled as Claus finally acknowledged him.

''Look, just promise me that you won't say anything stupid.'' Claus crossed him arms. ''And don't make me look gay.''

Lucas sighed. ''Whatever, Claus. Even though there's NOTHING wrong with gay people.''

Claus shrugged.

''I'm sure you'll see, one day.'' Lucas gave a crooked smile.

''Shut up, Lucas.'' Claus ran a hand through his hair. ''Let's just do what you said and find Ness. I want to get it over and done with.''

Lucas grinned. ''Okay, Claus. Okay.''

**A/N: So, it wasn't Paula... Will it be Ness? Or will Ness know nothing about it? Or will Ness know something that will lead the investigation closer to the truth?**

**Stay in touch to find out.**

**Remember that I also take requests for any pairing, plot or rating. I'll do oneshots and chapters. I only do requests that are to do with Earthbound. **

**If you want to make a request, send me a PM. To make it easier, you can format it like this example:**

_**PAIRING: LUCAS/NESS**_

_**PLOT: LUCAS MOVES TO A NEW SCHOOL, FALLS IN LOVE WITH NESS, GETS BULLIED BY NINTEN, FALLS OUT WITH CLAUS ETC...**_

_**RATING: K**_

_**LENGTH: CHAPTERS**_

_**Also include all of the characters that you want to be included AND their role, in the plot.**_


End file.
